blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Raceday Rescue/Gallery/2
The junkyard/We need electricity S3E19 We have to get out of this bubble.png|We've gotta get out of this bubble before the race starts! S3E19 AJ and Gabby stand ready.png|Ready, and...CHARGE! S3E19 AJ and Gabby tossed around.png|Whoa!!! S3E19 The bubble is too strong.png|It's no use, the bubble's too strong. We can't break it ourselves. S3E19 AJ sees someone coming.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts coming up the street.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts see Gabby and AJ in bubble.png S3E19 Gabby "This bubble's taking us over".png S3E19 Gabby and AJ float over a junkyard.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts enter the junkyard.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts drive through the junkyard.png S3E19 Blaze reading "Beware of junkyard robots?".png|There's a sign. It reads "Beware of junkyard robots"? S3E19 Watts "Hey, look!".png S3E19 Junkyard robot spotted.png S3E19 Orange junkyard robot.png S3E19 Orange junkyard robot fires garbage.png S3E19 Garbage flying through the air.png S3E19 Garbage tossed at Blaze and Watts.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts back up.png S3E19 How will we save AJ and Gabby.png S3E19 Junkyard robot fires more garbage.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts dodge the garbage.png S3E19 Watts sees a way.png S3E19 Watts finds a vacuum.png S3E19 Watts picks up the vacuum.png S3E19 We need electricity.png S3E19 Blaze describing electricity.png|Electricity is energy that can flow from one place to another. S3E19 When a cord is plugged in.png|When a machine's cord is plugged into an outlet... S3E19 Electricity flows.png|...electricity flows through the wires in the cord... S3E19 It gives it power.png|...and gives energy to make the machine work. S3E19 Things that use electricity.png|Things like lights or fans or vacuums. S3E19 Watts feeling honored.png|"Well. If electricity is what you need, then I'm your Monster Machine." S3E19 Help me activate the vacuum.png|Help me give this vacuum power. Say "Electric Charge!" S3E19 Watts sending electric charge to the vacuum.png|Electric Charge! S3E19 Vacuum all powered up.png S3E19 Blaze holds the vacuum up.png Junkyard robot battle S3E19 Junkyard robot fires more junk.png S3E19 Garbage ball flying through the air.png S3E19 Blaze jumps off a ramp.png S3E19 Vacuum sucks up the garbage.png S3E19 Blaze lands back on the ground.png S3E19 Blaze jumps up to the gargage.png S3E19 Blaze sucks up another garbage ball.png S3E19 Blaze sucks up yet another garbage ball.png S3E19 Blaze jumps over the orange junkyard robot.png S3E19 Watts jumps over the orange junkyard robot.png S3E19 Blaze escaping the orange junkyard robot.png S3E19 Watts escaping the orange junkyard robot.png S3E19 Orange junkyard robot disappointed.png S3E19 We got past him.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts screech to a halt.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts see another junkyard robot.png S3E19 Green junkyard robot.png S3E19 Junkyard robot fires pieces of wood.png S3E19 Wood flying through the air.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts dodge the wood.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts hide from the wood.png S3E19 We need something to cut wood.png S3E19 Watts finds a toaster and saw.png S3E19 Which can cut wood.png S3E19 Blaze holds up the saw for Watts.png S3E19 Watts using Electric Charge.png|Electric Charge! S3E19 Electric Charge sent to the saw.png S3E19 Saw powered up.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts come around the corner.png S3E19 Junkyard robot fires more wood.png S3E19 Blaze jumps off another ramp.png S3E19 Blaze cuts some wood.png S3E19 Blaze cuts more wood.png S3E19 Blaze cuts a third piece of wood.png S3E19 Blaze jumping up a fourth ramp.png S3E19 Blaze cuts the fourth wood.png S3E19 Blaze jumping off a board.png S3E19 Blaze jumps over the green junkyard robot.png S3E19 Watts jumps over the green junkyard robot.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts escaping the green junkyard robot.png S3E19 Watts to Blaze "Nice going".png S3E19 Watts sees the junkyard exit.png S3E19 Blue junkyard robot.png S3E19 Blue junkyard robot fires ice blocks.png S3E19 Ice block flying through the air.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts dodge the ice blocks.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts hide from the ice blocks.png S3E19 Junkyard robot fires more ice.png S3E19 Watts to Blaze "Don't worry".png S3E19 Watts looking for something.png S3E19 Which can melt ice.png S3E19 Watts giving the hair dryer Electric Charge.png|Electric Charge! S3E19 Hair dryer powered up.png S3E19 Blaze takes off with the hair dryer.png S3E19 Junkyard robot fires ice at Blaze.png S3E19 Ice block flies toward Blaze.png S3E19 Blaze jumping off a fifth ramp.png S3E19 Blaze flies up to the ice block.png S3E19 Blaze melting the ice.png S3E19 Blaze sees more ice.png S3E19 Blaze jumps off one last ramp.png S3E19 Blaze melts another ice block.png S3E19 Blaze melts an ice block.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts escape the blue junkyard robot.png S3E19 Blue junkyard robot disappointed.png S3E19 Watts "Way to melt that ice".png S3E19 Blaze thanking Watts.png S3E19 Watts with Blaze "Electric Charge!".png|Electric Charge! Electricity, moving energy! S3E19 Blaze and Watts zoom down the street.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts go down a street together.png S3E19 Pizza shop with no lights.png S3E19 Green truck flipping light switch.png S3E19 Lights on pizza shop window turning on.png S3E19 Pizza shop illuminated.png S3E19 Orange truck feeling hot.png S3E19 Watts comes to help out.png S3E19 Watts powers up the fan.png S3E19 Orange truck feeling cool.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts continue on.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts arrive at the carnival.png S3E19 Watts charging up the carnival lights.png S3E19 Pole starting to light up.png S3E19 Pole lit all the way to the top.png S3E19 Dome on pole lights up.png S3E19 Carnival lights turn on.png S3E19 Pink truck wants some popcorn.png S3E19 Pink truck sees Watts hop over him.png S3E19 Watts hops past the popcorn stand.png S3E19 Popcorn stand powering up.png S3E19 Pink truck getting his popcorn.png S3E19 Carnival rides not operating.png S3E19 Carnival rides powering up.png S3E19 Carnival rides begin to move.png S3E19 Green truck enjoying the spinning tire ride.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts speed through the carnival.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts "Charge it up".png A crabby snack break S3E19 Crusher waits by the racetrack alone.png S3E19 Crusher commentating on the missing racers.png S3E19 Crusher gloating with triumph.png S3E19 Pickle startles Crusher.png S3E19 Pickle offers Crusher a sandwich.png S3E19 Crusher would like a sandwich.png S3E19 Where did Pickle go.png S3E19 Pickle setting up a sandwich stand.png S3E19 Pickle greets Crusher at his sandwich shop.png S3E19 Pickle shows a cheese sandwich.png|"This one here is a cheese sandwich." S3E19 Pickle shows a tomato sandwich.png|"This one here is a tomato sandwich." S3E19 Pickle smiles silently.png|(silence) S3E19 Crusher "And what's the third one?".png|"And...what’s the third one?" “The third what?" S3E19 Crusher "What kind of sandwich is that?".png S3E19 You shouldn't have that sandwich.png S3E19 Crusher asks why.png S3E19 Which sandwich would you like.png S3E19 Crusher "I'll pick...".png S3E19 Crusher takes the third sandwich.png S3E19 Crusher laughs about the sandwich.png S3E19 Crab pops out of Crusher's sandwich.png|Crab sandwich?!? S3E19 Crab pinches Crusher.png S3E19 Crusher running away.png S3E19 Pickle "Come again!".png|Come again! Into the subway tunnels S3E19 Blaze and Watts turn past some buildings.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts hear Gabby and AJ.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts see Gabby and AJ before them.png S3E19 Gabby and AJ flying away from Blaze and Watts.png S3E13 Traffic jam ahead.png S3E19 AJ sees something.png S3E19 Blaze sees a tunnel.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts going down the tunnel.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts enter the tunnel.png S3E19 It's too dark.png S3E19 Watts "I can help with that".png|"I can help with that." S3E19 Watts powers up the tunnel.png|Electric Charge! S3E19 Subway station lighting up.png S3E19 Top of tunnel lighting up.png S3E19 Side of tunnel lighting up.png S3E19 Tracks lighting up.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts observing the tracks.png S3E19 Diagram of subway train.png S3E19 Diagram of electricity making subway train work.png S3E19 We need a train.png S3E19 Blaze ready for a transformation.png S3E19 Transformation interface.png S3E19 First part needed.png S3E19 Train car materializes.png S3E19 Second part needed.png S3E19 Sliding shoe materializes.png S3E19 Third part needed.png S3E19 Wheels materialize.png S3E19 Subway train transformation complete.png S3E19 Blaze transforming.png S3E19 Blaze the subway train.png S3E19 Electricity flowing into the sliding shoe.png S3E19 Blaze lighting up.png S3E19 Blaze "Hop in, Watts".png S3E19 Watts boards Blaze.png S3E19 Blaze "Hang on!".png S3E19 Blaze starts riding the rails.png Staying on track S3E19 Blaze enters the first corridor.png S3E19 Blaze heading down the first corridor.png S3E19 Blaze slops down a hill.png S3E19 Watts enjoys the ride.png|"This is amazing! We're gonna catch up with AJ and Gabby in no time." S3E19 Blaze sees trouble ahead.png S3E19 Blocked tracks.png S3E19 Watts "Jump to one of the other tracks".png S3E19 Help me choose the right track.png S3E19 Which track is not blocked.png S3E19 Blaze about to jump.png S3E19 Blaze jumping to the red track.png S3E19 Blaze makes it past the blocked tracks.png S3E19 More trouble ahead.png S3E19 Blaze chooses the blue track.png S3E19 Blaze passes the second blocked tracks.png S3E19 Blaze in alarm.png|Whoa! S3E19 Now which track should we go on.png S3E19 Blaze selects the red track.png S3E19 Blaze makes it past yet again.png S3E19 Blaze alarmed once again.png|Uh Oh! S3E19 Last track obstacles.png S3E19 Blaze jumps back to the yellow track.png S3E19 Blaze passed all the track obstacles.png S3E19 Blaze exiting the subway tunnel.png S3E19 Blaze returns to normal; he and Watts flip.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts made it out.png S3E19 Watts "And look".png S3E19 Gabby and AJ in the distance.png S3E19 The race will start soon.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts "We're coming".png S3E19 Blaze and Watts hurry after their partners.png To return to the Raceday Rescue episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries